


手捧玫瑰

by astron_nautes



Category: Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M, 养成, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 黑玫瑰的花语：我是恶魔且为你所有。2017年9月
Kudos: 3





	手捧玫瑰

一.  
耶和华缓缓睁开眼，用手抓了抓额前的黑发。金属王座硌疼了他的背，他有些烦躁地开口，声音不大，却足够让二十四殿的所有天使为之一震。  
“路西法。”  
有着宝蓝色眼眸的大天使没有化出翅膀，径直跨越不知凡几的琉璃台阶，恭顺地立在一旁。  
耶和华捻了捻眉心，低低地问：“结束了吗？”  
路西法点点头，“现在就可以出发了。”  
年轻而英俊的上帝终于露出了浅淡而罕见的笑容。

二.  
周围弥漫着焦炭与不再新鲜的血液的味道。  
跟随而来的几个低阶天使忍不住皱了皱眉，窃窃私语起来。直到收到大天使米迦勒一个警告的眼神才忿忿地噤了声。  
耶和华似对身后的一切毫无所觉。  
一阵微弱却不容忽略的哭声飘进所有人的耳里，带着一种余生的凄楚，又有一种不知名的悲戚。  
耶和华轻轻地掀开那沾满污血与泥土的破烂铠甲，小心翼翼地将那个闭着眼睛、哭得上气不接下气的婴孩抱了起来。

三.  
莉莉丝自小就知道自己与众不同。  
她的眼眸是黑色的，耶和华说那是黑天鹅右边翅膀上第三根羽毛的颜色。耶和华的眼眸也是黑色的，但又有些不一样，他的眼睛像低调而内敛的黑曜石，里面仿佛藏着黑暗的源泉。而天堂里其他的天使都有着不同颜色的眼睛，流光溢彩，像不重色的宝石。  
而且，她没有翅膀。她也没见过耶和华的翅膀，但路西法说上帝是有翅膀的。那一定是纯到极致的白。莉莉丝这样想。

四.  
莉莉丝很快长成了少女的模样。  
耶和华于是不再亲吻她的额头和脸颊，改为轻轻地抱抱她。  
莉莉丝突然有些难过，她不知道这种感觉从何而来，又将往何而去。她甚至没有让任何人发现。  
“我要住到花房里去。”  
“不行。”  
“就要。”  
“我说不行。”  
耶和华纯黑的眸子染上了一层薄薄的怒意。莉莉丝睁着大大的眼睛，不可思议地看着冲她生气的耶和华，心里难受极了。

五.  
耶和华看着他的小女孩眼里慢慢满溢的泪水，它们像断线的珠子一样噼里啪啦地落在地上，也落在他此刻柔软得不像样子的心上。  
他低下头哄她，却听到她用轻甜的嗓音说：“我要一个吻，耶和华。”  
他的脸微微发红，他的小女孩揪着他的衣摆，凑上前，用湿漉漉的眼神看他。  
他在心里挣扎了一小会儿，便顺从自己的心意吻住了带着果香的柔软的唇舌。  
“我要住到花房里去。”  
“……好。”  
你知道的，上帝对他的女孩总是束手无策。

六.  
莉莉丝如愿以偿地搬进了满是玫瑰与凤尾蝶的花房。  
那里有一朵黑色的玫瑰，黑得神秘而诱人，就像耶和华的眼睛。它还是个指甲盖大小的花苞，等它盛开的时候，她要把它送给耶和华。

七.  
这天，大家都很忙碌。  
莉莉丝透过花房的薄玻璃，看见好多她叫不上名字的天使扑闪着翅膀经过。  
当看到路西法的身影时，莉莉丝忍不住叫住了他。  
她隔着窗子，问蓝眼睛的大天使：“路西法，你说，耶和华喜欢我吗？”  
大天使沉吟了一会儿，给出了答案“主爱众生。”  
“哎呀，不和你说啦。”莉莉丝气红了脸，作势要关上窗子。  
大天使轻轻地笑了，“你为什么不自己问问他？”  
莉莉丝仰起脸，无畏地问：“那你呢，你为什么不问‘他’？”  
大天使完美的笑容出现了裂痕。

八.  
莉莉丝的成年礼如期而至。  
典礼开始在即，莉莉丝却不知所踪。  
耶和华抿着唇，脸色阴沉。  
他突然想起什么，往二十四天使殿后的悬崖赶去。所有的天使挥动着翅膀跟在他身后，没有人敢出声阻止。  
天堂禁地的风猎猎作响，带着令人畏惧的阴森冷冽，砭骨异常。已经有好几个阶数不够的天使被扇回了二十四殿。耶和华却无暇顾及。  
他望了米迦勒一眼，米迦勒识趣地遣走了绝大多数的天使。  
当耶和华偏过头，眼前的景象令他呼吸一窒，心跳骤停。

九.  
莉莉丝凭借自己的力量攀上了禁地最高的山峦。她伸出手，摘下了那株已然开得最盛的黑色玫瑰。  
花房里的那朵，任由她如何照料都开不了花。  
她在福音书里看到，天堂禁地是邪恶玫瑰的温床。她不认为黑玫瑰是邪恶的花，但的的确确只有这里的黑玫瑰才能开花。  
她护着玫瑰，抬起头看到远处一片亮眼的白色，是耶和华和众天使。  
惊慌之下，她一脚踩空，坠往深不见底的渊涯。

十.  
莉莉丝紧闭着眼。  
突然，下坠的速度慢了下来，她身处一个熟悉的怀抱。  
耶和华抱着她，往光明飞去。  
莉莉丝攀着他的脖子往后看，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。  
她终于看到了耶和华的羽翼，不是她所想的纯白，而是没有一丝杂质的黑，一如他此刻深邃到让人不安的眼睛。  
莉莉丝悄悄伸出手去摸，那右边的翅膀上，独独缺了一支羽毛。

十一.  
耶和华的吻来得粗暴而激烈。  
莉莉丝乖巧而顺从地接纳了他突如其来的坏情绪。甚至末了还主动吻了吻耶和华的鼻尖。  
她将怀里的花递给耶和华，又换来了一个吻，这回是带着甜味的温柔的亲吻。

【路西法视角】  
是的，我对莉莉丝说了谎。  
有着黑色羽翼的从来不是上帝，而是地狱的主人——撒旦。  
我们追随的也从来不是上帝，而是耶和华。  
当莉莉丝再度沉睡，也就是下一个平行日到来的时候，耶和华会从上帝的躯体中剥离出来，带着黑色的羽翼和我们一干大天使，哦，这时应该称我们堕天使，回到地狱。  
Jesus会醒来，燃起天使和恶魔之间永恒的战火。然后我们当然会胜利。Jesus陷入长眠，耶和华夺回身体，在天堂醒来。  
我们？我们当然会先一步到天堂，静候主的归来。  
哦？你说莉莉丝。  
你知道的，战争中总难免受伤。更别提Jesus一直想让耶和华消失。他视耶和华为他的污点。  
耶和华的心脏在右侧第三根肋骨的正下方，Jesus用了些手段，将那根肋骨生生取下，别担心，耶和华没有大碍，我们赢了不是吗？  
那根肋骨就是耶和华羽翼右侧的第三支羽毛。  
战场上的鲜血濡养了她，于是她化成了人形。  
这就是莉莉丝的身世。  
好了，我真的不能再说了。  
米迦勒要过来了。（回头笑了一下）  
是的，我爱他，莉莉丝说的就是这个。  
管住你的嘴。

十二.  
莉莉丝感到一切都很古怪。  
耶和华最近总是言辞闪烁，像是有什么东西瞒着她。大天使们也对之讳莫如深。  
她终究没耐得住好奇，开口问他。  
耶和华的眼神躲闪了一下，然后不自然地扯下莉莉丝抱着他脖子的手。莉莉丝盯着他的眼睛，耶和华轻咳了一下，说了一句奇怪的话：“莉莉丝，风来了。”  
她还想再问，耶和华却吻了吻她的脸颊，快步离开了。  
风，来了？


End file.
